1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools, and more particularly to a new and improved hand tool which is especially adaptable for the manipulation of otherwise or normally inaccessible coil springs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art is replete with hand tools for ostensibly manipulating coil springs so as to emplace the same in a predetermined position within a structural assembly, or to remove the same therefrom, such prior art devices are not, in fact, properly structured so as to facilitate accessibility to coil springs within certain structural assemblies.
More particularly, within conventional automotive headlight assemblies, the distance between the headlight and the socket therefor is quite narrow and in addition, the ends of the springs themselves for holding the lamp assemblies within the sockets, are not always accessible, or even visible. Consequently, a hand tool, such as, for example, the tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,030 to Myers, would not in fact be able to be employed under such conditions as such tool is especially designed, and can only be used for grasping the hooked end portions of the coil springs. As the head portion of the tool shank has the configuration of a flat blade wherein the width of the blade portion is considerably larger, or more particularly, several times greater, than the spacing between the individual coils of the springs, such a tool could not be inserted between the coils of the springs and subsequently manipulated in the predeterminedly disclosed manner so as to in fact accomplish the removal or insertion of coil springs within the aforenoted type of structural assembly.